Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo! Pokemon Trio!
by Captain Not-So-Obvious
Summary: Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo have been transported into the Pokemon world by none other than Kururu. As they try to find their way out, they journey across the Hoenn region, encountering many foes and having a small impact of their own on the Pokemon world.


**So, I'm back... again. I hope I can stay consistent for a little while (school is so demanding, especially with all advanced classes). I'm working on a romance-free KG Pokemon crossover, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to abandon my other story (thanks for all the positive reviews). Anyways, I'd like some feedback on this story (whether it's good or bad, I don't mind).**

**Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Keroro : Littleroot Town & Route 101

Keroro coughed up dust as he slowly came to his senses. He rubbed the dirt out of his stinging eyes and staggeringly stood up. It took some time for Keroro to fully realize that he wasn't in the comforts of the Hinata's home anymore as he looked upon the foreign landscape. He seemed to be in what looked like a small clearing with a few houses sprinkled throughout. He turned around and found himself on the doorstep of a small, modest house. It was cute, if houses could be looked at that way, but it certainly wasn't the Hinata residence.

"_Where am I?" _Keroro wondered to himself. He sat himself back down as he tried his best to recall the events that had led up to this point. Although he had a slight, vague idea of what was going on, it wasn't enough to make any major conclusions.

"_Kururu."_ somehow, Keroro had his suspicions that Kururu had something to do with it, and he reminded himself that he would have a talk with that twisted frog after he figured out where he was.

Keroro was just beginning to walk out of the yard in search of any familiar landmarks to pinpoint his approximate location, despite his horrible sense of direction, when he heard the door to the nearby house creak open. Keroro turned around and pressed the button on his hat that would activate his anti-barrier, but of course, it always had to be out of energy when he needed it most. Keroro braced himself for whatever was coming through the door. He stood stiff as an average-height, seemingly thirteen-year old child stepped out of the house, yelling, "Love you too, Mom!" as he ran off and slammed the door in excitement.

The boy had only made it halfway out of the yard when he saw what looked like a green frog standing near the exit of the yard.

"Hmm, Mom must've bought a new lawn gnome. And an ugly one at that," he said embarrassingly.

Keroro had to restrain himself from backlashing at the boy and stood tense, trying his best to look like a lawn gnome. When he was sure that the boy was long gone, he let out a breath of relief and resumed walking out of the yard, only to be interrupted for a second time.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" a voice to his left said.

"_Pokémon?_ _Did she just say Pokémon?_" Keroro wondered. He was definitely certain Kururu had something to do with this. He figured it was just like that one time when Kururu had sent them into an RPG game. He shuddered at the thought of that dangerous experience. Hopefully, he could find a way out of this place before any trouble caught up to him.

"Professor Birch! Professor Birch!" the voice from the left cried. "Look! I've never seen that Pokémon before!" Keroro turned his head towards the voice and saw another child, a girl, who looked about the same age as the boy earlier, accompanied by a slightly heavyset man that was dressed for what looked like hiking. Keroro tried to repeat his lawn gnome gimmick, but the two had already seen him. Besides, why would a lawn gnome be placed just outside a yard?

Curious, they started to walk towards him. Keroro, upon realizing that keeping up his ruse was futile, debated whether to run or stay put. These particular Pekoponians didn't look like much of a threat. As they inched closer and closer to him, Keroro made up his mind as he made a mad dash away from them, leaving a miniscule dust cloud as a reminder of the time they almost caught a Keronian.

"May, I'll go ahead to Route 101. I left my suitcase there, and I need to get it. Why don't you go home and rest for a bit? I'll call you if I need assistance," Professor Birch said cheerily.

"Y-yes sir!" May exclaimed before running home, leaving the professor as he walked towards Route 101.

As Keroro fled from the scene, he looked behind him to see if anybody was chasing after him and was glad to find nobody trailing him. He refused to stop until he was a planet and a half away from the clearing, and he soon found himself in a field that extended north of the little group of houses down south. It was his only way out, and Keroro was prepared to take risks if it meant getting away from the Professor, as that girl had addressed him. Keroro saw a patch of tall grass sitting directly to the left of where he had entered and dove right into it, hoping the tall foliage would be enough to hide him from any accidental sightings.

Keroro lost track of time in the tall grass, which was almost as tall as he was, but lay there comfortably, enjoying the sun shining against his damp skin. It would seem almost like heaven, were it not for what happened next.

The professor had stumbled upon his little patch of tall grass and began brushing through as if he were in search of something. Keroro sank down as low as he could to ensure that he was adequately concealed by the grass. Being green was also advantageous, making him appear practically invisible if he looked down and bothered to take his hat off.

"Aha! Here it is!" the professor exclaimed as he lifted a small suitcase above his head. Keroro stared at the suitcase with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"_I wonder what's in that suitcase of his._" Keroro chuckled to himself as the professor kept laughing and hollering joyously. His voice was unbearably loud, and as if it were karma for disturbing the peace, a dark-furred canine burst out from nowhere. It looked menacing enough, but it also looked hungry and decided that the professor would be its next meal.

The professor, quick to react, threw the suitcase aside, but it was already too late. The canine had blocked off the entrance back to any hope of getting help and snarled triumphantly. Keroro saw this as his chance to have a go at the professor's suitcase. He quickly slipped through the grass and opened the suitcase. Not wanting to spend too much time in the area, he threw his hand inside, grabbed the first thing that he touched, and sped away to another patch of grass.

Keroro tried to catch his breath as he settled down in the new patch of grass. He could still see the professor try to scare the dog away, but it wasn't working. Keroro felt a little guilty for not helping the poor guy, but what could he do? It wasn't like he had the Kero Ball with him, and without it, he hated to admit, he was less than incompetent.

Keroro ceased staring at the professor and instead turned his attention to the prize that he had taken from the suitcase. It was a red and white ball with a black stripe wrapping around its center. In the middle, there was what seemed like a button, which prompted Keroro to push it out of curiosity.

There was a flash of light that lingered in the air for a moment before taking on a slight humanoid form. It glowed brightly for a few more seconds after that before finally materializing into what Keroro could only guess was a Pokémon; he hadn't really played the game before and didn't even know the basics instructions and controls, which was embarrassing for an otaku such as him.

The light faded, leaving a green, monkey-like Pokémon in Keroro's midst. Keroro backed up slightly as he held his hands out to show that he wasn't dangerous. Fortunately, the Pokémon inside seemed much friendlier than the dog chasing the professor, which strangely, wasn't crying for help anymore. Keroro turned towards the professor to see if he had become lunch for that rabid dog, but instead, he saw that the professor appeared to be thanking the boy that he had seen dash out of the house earlier, and seeing that the dog was no longer in sight, Keroro concluded that the boy must have beaten the dog or something, because he couldn't hear any howling or barking.

Well, why should he care anyways? It was only a game after all. Keroro waved it away as he heard the professor and the boy head back to town. He turned back towards his new Pokémon, still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with something like that. The monkey grinned happily in his direction and shouted out.

"Pansage pan!" Keroro looked at the green monkey funny.

"_What the heck is it doing?"_ Keroro said dismissively towards it, only to receive the same reply.

"Pansage! Pansage!"

"Pansage, huh?" Pansage nodded eagerly, content that its new trainer had finally learned its name. The one thing that Keroro did know about Pokémon was that they usually repeated their name as a form of communication, which was, in Keroro's honest opinion, stupid. "Well not anymore!" Keroro shouted to Pansage's face.

"Pan?" Pansage tilted his head to one side, confused.

"You won't be called Pansage anymore, kero. From now on, I will call you… erm…" Pansage fixed his gaze at Keroro for an answer.

It took some time before Keroro finally gave up and chose to keep Pansage's original name "until I think of something totally awesome," as Keroro had put it. Pansage was content, happy he wasn't stuck with some stupid-sounding nickname. Keroro continued his journey through the route with a little shoving from Pansage, who was craving adventure after being kept in the professor's Pokeball all day.

Being a professor's Pokémon, he never really had much time out of the Pokeball, since the professor only called him out when he was needed for various forms of research, whether they be trivial or significant, but overly dangerous. He was happy to leave his old life behind and start anew with this frog-like individual who acted like he had never seen a Pokémon in his life. Pansage walked side by side with Keroro through the tall grass. It was rather surprising that no wild Pokémon had attacked them yet. Surely it must've been because nobody could actually see them in the grass. Keroro and Pansage were practically invisible as they trod through the grass uninterrupted.

"Geez, when will we reach the end of this place?" Keroro said impatiently as he brushed some tall grass aside.

Pansage grinned at his new trainer's weird reactions. Keroro caught a glimpse of Pansage's slight smile and began to shout out accusations, which only made Pansage's grin even wider and forced a few chuckles out of him. It wasn't until Pansage had calmed himself down, which was much harder than it seemed, for Keroro was too weird to be ignored, that Keroro finally stopped fussing and continued walking through the tall grass.

It seemed to take forever, but the duo finally managed to make it past the majority of the tall grass and began to see rooftops to the north. Keroro, already impatient, began to sprint towards civilization, creating loud sounds as he stomped across the grass, unaware that he was attracting the attention of the wildlife around him. Keroro had almost made it to the end of the last patch of grass, only to be stopped by another one of those dark-furred dogs that had attacked the professor earlier.

"Poochyena!" it cried. Keroro backed away slowly and hid behind Pansage, who was surprised at Keroro's reaction. He stood protectively in front of Keroro, who was hiding behind his back, and awaited commands from him. The Poochyena took its time with approaching them; there was no doubt that these two would be easy prey, especially the green frog-thing behind the Pansage. However, Keroro made no move to give orders to Pansage, who looked behind him to make sure Keroro hadn't fallen asleep… or worse, but there he was with his eyes wide open, staring at the Poochyena fearfully, which only aggravated it more. The Poochyena quickened its pace and glared at Keroro intently. Pansage, abandoning any hope of Keroro giving any actual orders to do something, began to act on instinct.

Pansage, dragging Keroro across the grassy field, listened behind him, and sure enough, the Poochyena had given chase to them.

"P-Pansage! Run!" cried Keroro, helplessly being dragged across the ground. It was impossible for Pansage to outrun the Poochyena and was just about to have his behind bitten until a blast of water could be heard colliding with something behind him. Pansage turned around instinctively and saw a beat up Poochyena a slight distance away. Whatever had hit him was enough to scare the Poochyena into fleeing.

Keroro still held on tightly to his Pansage, now scared for what had just scared away the Poochyena. Keroro's frantic eyes darted around, looking for the next Pokémon that would attack them. As Keroro continued looking around, Pansage tapped his shoulder and pointed towards a nearby tree. Keroro looked in the direction that Pansage was pointing, and sure enough, there was something in that tree. Two blue somethings.

"Who are you?" Keroro called in their direction.

"Keroro-kun!" exclaimed an all-too-familiar voice.


End file.
